Our Last Goodbye
by starlightened
Summary: Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes receives his orders and gives his best girl Callie a farewell she will not soon forget. One-shot. Rated M for adult content. Bucky x OC.


**Hello! I got inspired to write this after binge watching Captain America: The First Avenger and seeing Captain America: The Winter Soldier. So here is a Bucky one-shot. I'm not sure if I'll go further with this, but maybe inspiration will strike again one day. Remember, this one-shot is rated M for a reason. Adult content to follow. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I got my orders today."

The words stung. Callie looked over at her friend, the boy she'd known her whole life, standing on her front porch in his uniform and cap. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, the heartthrob of the neighbourhood, the boy she'd been in love with as long as she could remember. And now she feared he would never know.

His blue eyes peered into her own, trying to read her expression. She looked down, her dark auburn locks falling in front of her face. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. "They're sending you out?"

He nodded. "First thing tomorrow."

All Callie could do was nod. She wanted to cry, but she knew better than to do it in front of Bucky. He'd always known her to be strong and unfaltering. And she wasn't about to let him see her be vulnerable right before he was about to leave for Europe.

"Hey," he took her hands in his. "Come on. It's my last day. Let's go do something fun."

She looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Stark Expo is tonight," he grinned. "Let's go grab Steve and see what all the fuss is about. I know how much you love that science-y stuff."

Callie bit her lip. She did want to go, and she loved everything about science and technology, but knowing Bucky, he'd be floating from one girl to another, and she didn't know if she could handle seeing it happen. "I don't know, Bucky," she sighed. "You know how I feel about those big crowds." She could see the visible disappointment in his eyes as soon as the words left her mouth. "I'll tell you what," she smiled. "You go get Steve and have fun at the Expo, and I'll be here when you get back. You, me and Steve can hang out for the night, just like when we were kids."

Bucky's shoulders slumped, but reluctantly he said, "Alright. But you owe me a dance." He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. She felt her face flush. "See you later." He gave her a small smile and walked off her porch and down the road.

Callie walked back into her house, closed the door, slid to the ground and cried.

* * *

A few hours and a glass or two of wine later, she heard a knock at the door. Callie looked at the clock from her seat on her recliner and saw that it was only around 8pm. Confused, she went over and opened the door. It was Bucky.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling a little fuzzy from the wine. "I thought you were going to be at Stark Expo. That's supposed to go on until the middle of the night."

Bucky shrugged and took off his hat, leaving it on the rack by the door. "I went for a bit, but it wasn't the same without my best girl."

Callie felt her cheeks redden and cleared her throat. "You didn't leave Steve with some awkward girl, did you?"

Bucky sighed. "Steve's trying to enlist again. I told him that the Expo was a little dull and that I was going to head out. He'll be fine." He took off his coat and placed it by his hat. "Do you mind if I fix myself a drink?"

Callie smiled. "You know that bottle of scotch is only here because of you. I don't drink the stuff."

He chuckled and poured himself a glass. The room was bathed in an orange glow from the single floor lamp in the living room and a few candles that Callie had lit to relax. Bucky took a sip of his scotch and then walked over to the radio that was beside Callie's armchair and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he set his glass on the table and settled on a station. The sound of smooth jazz filled the air.

"My best girl," he grinned, taking her hand and pulling her to his chest, "owes me a dance."

Callie let out a soft giggle and placed one hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. She let out a small sigh and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She was just small enough that he could place his chin on the top of her head. They both closed their eyes and swayed to the music.

Callie wished they could be like this forever. The sudden reminder that the man that she'd been in love with for so many years was leaving the next day filled her mind and she let a tear slip out from the corner of her eye. Bucky wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't let out a small sniffle. He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Hey, hey," he took her by the shoulders, rubbing them up and down. "Cal, please don't cry. C'mon, it's okay."

Callie squeezed her eyes shut, her head tilted to the ground as her hair fell in front of her face. "It's not, Bucky. You're leaving. What if you never come back?"

He lifted her chin, tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped a stray tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I would never just leave you behind," he said, barely above a whisper. "I love you too much for that."

Callie looked into his bright blue eyes. He smiled at her, that lopsided grin that she'd come to adore. He was so devastatingly beautiful. She placed a hand on either side of his face and gently brought his lips to hers.

Bucky responded immediately, looping his arms around Callie's small frame and pressing her body flush against his. They'd both waited for this moment for so long. Neither one of them wanted it to end.

As the kiss deepened, Callie could feel Bucky's body responding to it. He pulled away, his face flushed.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered.

Callie bit her lip mischievously and looked up at him. Gently tugging on the belt buckle of his uniform, she got up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I want a proper goodbye."

That was all the prompting Bucky needed. He immediately scooped Callie up in both his arms, earning a bit of a shriek from her, and headed straight for the bedroom.

He tossed her onto the bed and practically pounced on top of her, garnering another squeak from her lips before he kissed her again. She pushed him back gently so that they were sitting up, their mouths still connected. Her hands went to work unfastening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while his hands found the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly dragged it down. Soon, they were both in nothing but their underwear.

Bucky took in the sight before him. Callie was wearing just her bra, panties, and a tight underskirt with her garters and thigh-highs. He took an agonizingly long time undoing the garters and pulling the tights away, doing away with her underskirt until only a single piece of fabric separated him from his goal.

"What are you doing?" Callie questioned as Bucky gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He stripped her underwear away and pushed her legs apart, gently kissing her inner thigh.

"Tonight is all about you," he grinned. "I'm going to give you a goodbye you won't ever forget."

The moment Bucky's tongue plunged inside of her, she let out a cry. He kept his hands firmly gripped onto her waist as his tongue made spirals and zig-zags around her clit. He moved one hand and slid one finger inside of her.

The sounds Callie was making were ecstasy. He slid a second finger in and started pumping them in and out. She was moaning now, trying her best not to move around too much as Bucky's fingers and tongue explored her body. Callie ran her hands through Bucky's beautiful hair, trying to focus on lasting as long as she possibly could.

She felt her breath start to quicken, and Bucky could feel her starting to tremble. He curled his two fingers inside of her and pressed down on her g-spot while clamping his lips down on her clit and letting his tongue work its magic. Callie let out a strangled cry as she rode the waves of her orgasm, tugging on his hair while he savoured how good she tasted.

She sat up and pulled him up with her, crashing her lips against his. They were warm and wet from the good work he had done. Callie allowed her hands to wander down to Bucky's briefs. He was rock hard. He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside as she pulled down his briefs to get a good look at him. When she saw it, her eyes widened ever so slightly.

That smirk returned to Bucky's face. "I'll be gentle."

He kicked his briefs off and kissed her, softly and sweetly, over and over. Bucky leaned her back until her head hit the pillow and she looped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "I won't do it if you're not sure."

She looked into Bucky's clear, blue orbs and saw nothing but love. "I'm sure."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers once more while slowly entering her. Her mouth fell away from his as she let out a gasp. He filled her completely, stretching her body in ways she didn't know was possible.

Bucky moved some of Callie's hair from her face. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes," she admitted, squirming and adjusting herself slightly under his weight. "But don't stop."

Bucky obliged and started to move. He was agonizingly slow, dragging out each stroke to make sure that Callie wouldn't be in too much pain.

Each stroke was long and deep, but eventually, Callie started to want more. She lifted her hips to meet his and whispered into his ear, "Faster."

Bucky took his cue and started to speed up. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead and on his back, but he kept going. He could hear the headboard creak with every push. Soon, he was pounding into her as Callie let out moans of pleasure.

She was close. She'd been trying her best to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay, but they were going rogue and were desperate to be set free. Callie felt the vibration and tensing of her muscles starting from her abdomen and slowly making their way down, like a cold cube of ice sliding down her stomach.

"Bucky," she breathed, her words hitched in her throat.

"Me too," he panted, revving up his pace for one final push.

Bucky pinned her to the mattress and she broke like an egg. Callie let out an animalistic scream as Bucky let out a rasped cry of his own. Callie saw stars. Her eyelids fluttered, trying their best to stay open. Bucky rolled over onto his back beside her as they both took a moment to catch their breath.

"That was..." Callie panted.

Bucky turned to look at her. "A long time coming?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "Amazing."

Bucky lifted himself up on one elbow and leaned over her, kissing her passionately and raking a hand through her soft, dark hair. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, their lips nearly touching. Callie could feel his grin grazing against her mouth.

"Let's do it again."

* * *

The next morning, Callie went with Bucky to see him off. The trains were loading up, and soldiers were kissing their loved ones goodbye.

"So you're really going?" Callie asked, looking up at Bucky.

He took her hand in his. "I have to. I'm the sergeant. The boys need me."

Callie nodded. "I know."

Bucky sighed. "I wish I didn't have to, you know," he said gently. "But it's my duty." He reached around his neck and pulled something out from under his shirt. "Here, take these," he smiled, taking his dog tags and putting them around Callie's neck. "To remember me by."

Callie didn't want to cry. Not now. But she let a tear fall anyway. "As if I ever could forget."

Bucky leaned down and placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips met and Bucky heard cat calls and whistles from the boys on the train, but he paid them no mind. They pulled apart and Callie captured him in a tight hug.

"Come back to me."

"I will," he promised. They let go and Bucky picked up his bags and turned for the train. He looked back and winked at her. "Those tags look better on you, anyway."

Callie blew him a kiss and waved goodbye, letting a few more tears fall as the train started to pull out of the station.

"I love you!" Bucky called, his head stuck out of the window. "I'll write you every day!"

"I love you most!" Callie shouted in return. "You'd better!"

Soon, the train was nothing but a speck in the distance. Callie took in a deep breath, willed herself into composure, and took the long way back to her house. She walked through the door, seeing the evidence from the night before. Bucky's scotch glass by the radio, the abandoned bottle of wine that she'd started and never finished, the tangled bundle of sheets in her bedroom where she and the man she loved became one.

She sighed and let herself smile. Then she thought of something. Callie grabbed her phonebook from her shelf and flipped through the pages until she found the number she was looking for. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_ A man on the other line quipped.

"Hello, Mr. Stark?" Callie said. "I heard you were looking for an assistant for your research in cryogenics."

* * *

_Review at your leisure_


End file.
